Nowadays, mobile terminals such as smart phones are increasingly favored by consumers. However, the mobile terminal consumes large power energy, and needs to be charged frequently.
One feasible solution for improving a charging speed is to adopt a large current to charge a device to be charged. The larger the charging current, the faster the charging speed of the device to be charged. However, the heating problem of the device to be charged becomes serious accordingly.
Thus, under the premise of ensuring the charging speed, how to reduce the heat generated in the device to be charged is an urgent problem to be resolved.